Scared A Harry Styles Love Story
by KattyLuv17
Summary: A bad boy known for being a player, badass, rebel, and covered in tattoos. But no one knows what hides behind that role he plays. A new girl known for being a sweetheart, helper, smart cookie, crazy, and always smiling-even when she's having a bad day. But no one knows about her past. But who said these two won't find love in today's world?
1. Prologue

_Harry Styles__._ Asthem, California's most well-known bad ass, rebel, and player in the whole entire town. He's been there ever since he was a few days old. At school, he's the kind of guy that people don't mess with. The kind of guy that sweeps girls right off their feet. The kind of guy your mom tells you to stay away from. The kind of guy your dad won't like once he meets him. He's been covered in tattoos ever since he was in 7th grade. Guys would stay away from him-girls would want to date him. He does have friends who have been by his side since kindergarten- Louis Tomlinson (Best Friend), Liam Payne (Second Best Friend), Zayn Malik (Can always talk to for anything), and Niall Horan (Can always cheer anyone up). The lads were practically brothers-and they still are now. They're the only people who understand Harry besides his family. They've been with him through the good times, the bad time, the weird times, the fucked up times, the silly times, and the memorable. But only 2 people know about what Harry's hiding. See Harry's been feeling like he's always being used- which was unfortunately true-by people that he dates. They date him just to become popular, make an ex-boyfriend jealous, or just to prove something. In other words, Harry has never experienced true love or should I say has given up on finding it. So he built a wall around his heart where no one can enter and his heart can't get out. It's indestructible- at least it **was** until he met _her_ on the first day of school.

_Maven Lexington__. _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania's most well known sweetheart, helper, volunteer, a smart cookie in the whole entire town. She's been there ever since she was in her mom's womb. At school, everyone loves her! She's the kind of gal that everyone is friends with. The kind of girl that boys will try to take advantage of. The kind of girl that all girls would turn to for help. The kind of girls your mom will become "best friends" with. The kind of girl your dad would call his daughter. The kind of gal that people wants to be friends with. Guys would want to date her-girls could never hate her. She also had some close friends as well- Brittany Smith (Best friend), Felicia Denton (second best friend), Perrie Edwards (Can always cheer anyone up), and Emily Osment (Party Animal). They've been threw it all with Maven-the good, the bad, the weird, the fucked up, the memorable, etc. But all of them know about her secret. See Maven isn't exactly 100% _human_. She's a little (or should I say A LOT) supernatural. Maven Lexington is half human-half **_demon_****. **She can read minds, levitate, turn invisible, and chant spells. But the thing is that she uses her demon abilities for good. She would volunteer to help the community, help around her home, and she would help out her friends and family. Everything was picture perfect- until that one night were it all went down hill. It was a Thursday night and Maven was walking towards her home from school. She heard footsteps and angry voices behind her as she started to walk faster.  
"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" the voices said.  
Maven turned around to find herself being chased by an angry mob. She ran and ran away as fast as her legs could take her as the mob chased her. Maven knew how to defend herself (from the kickboxing classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays), but no one taught her how to defend herself from an angry mob. She turned a corner and turned invisible as the mob stopped to look where she went.  
"Where'd she go?" One voice asked.  
"I don't know, maybe she went this way," Another voice said.  
"I think I see her! Follow me!" A voice said as the mob followed the person into another alley.  
Maven went home that night and told her parents what happened, then suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Maven hide into the closet as her parents answered the door.  
"Hello there, may I help you?!" Her parents asked.  
"Hi there, we are looking for your daughter, Miss Maven Lexington?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Why?" Her parents asked.  
"The Mayor has declared that your daughter's kind and/or conditions have been a cover up...I cannot explain why but I can explain this. Your daughter is not old enough to to leave, but when she turns 18, she is hereby forbidden from coming back here," the person explained.  
When Maven heard those words, she felt very angered and very sick of people judging people. She came out of the closet, and her eyes turned a dark red as she started to rise as red and black colored streams surrounded her.  
"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?! HUH!? I'VE ALWAYS HELPED YOU GUYS THROUGHOUT THE YEAR EVER SINCE I WAS 12! " Maven yelled.  
"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT-FORGET IT! IF YOU WANT ME OUT OF HERE THEN I'M GONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE FUCKING HAPPY NOW!"  
Maven floated back down and snapped her fingers as she snapped her fingers to which appeared her suitcases. She hugged her mother and father, told them that she would call and video chat when she has a chance, and carried her stuff as she walked out to her car, put her stuff in the car, and drove away from her home. She could still hear the people's voices as she drove away- "Good riddance" ; "Devil Child"; "She's betrayed us"; "How could she do this to us?"; "Hell Child".  
She cried because she felt so judged and broken inside. Maven drove towards Skyston College in Asthem, California (which is the college she got accepted) where he met _him_. The same place where _he_ lives. The same college that_ he_ attends as well. Both people feel broken inside because of how people judged them. But what they don't know is how impact and life changing their lives will soon be when they clash into one another. Let us began, shall we?


	2. Where It All Began

_Harry's POV_  
First day of school. First day of college. First day of new classes. First day of new teachers-well you get the point. Welcome to Skyston College-the best and well-known famous college in Asthem, California. It's hot as hell in this town all year round- but it's worst in the Summer. Anyways, I was driving towards my dorm that I am sharing with Lou until both (along with the other boys) of us graduate. Most of my friends have no idea what they wanna do after college- but I actually know what I wanna do- I wanna become a singer. Yeah I know- it's a one in a million chances. Well screw it- I'm gonna become one one way or another. But I'm also planning on becoming a baker in a small bakery or even a chef because I love cooking. But only my friends and family know about that. No one else knows about it cause no one bothered to stay with me that long to find out about it. Let's talk about something else.  
So I arrived at my dorm to find Louis watching TV and eating crisps- in other words, being a lazy ass. He was watching some scary movie and then a very mischievous idea popped into my head. I tiptoed near the couch and right when the killer jumped out I scream out an evil laugh which caused Louis to scream and flip right off the couch. I was hardly breathing because that was so damn funny.  
"What the fuck Harry!?" Louis said pissed off.  
I just kept on laughing at him. I wish I'd got that on camera!  
"I-I'm sorry L-L-Louis. I j-j-just had to!" I said in between laughs.  
"I'll get you back for that Styles," he vowed.  
"Oh please-you and what army?!" I said.  
Then all of a sudden, Zayn, Niall, and Liam popped out from out of nowhere and started throwing water balloons at me! Then Louis came up to me smirking.  
"That army," he said as he high-fived they boys and left me soaking wet. Payback is a complete bitch.  
"So Harry, any plans for this year?" Niall asked.  
"Nah. Just the same old same old-hang out w/ you guys, party, meet girls, prank people-just the usual," I responded.  
See back in 7th grade, prankin people was our thing. We would prank everyone in the school and when we say EVERYONE, we mean every breathing human in the building- even newcomers! No one has figured out that it was us so far and we're planning on keeping it that way.  
"Sounds like fun to me- ready to prank some freshman?" Zayn asked.  
"Let's get scheming!" I clapped my hands together as we headed towards the living room and started to plan out our first prank of the year.

It took us a few hours, but we've finally came up with our first prank of the year cause hey- we wanna make a "first impression". We were all starving so we ordered take out.  
"Hey Harry can I speak to you for a second?" Liam asked.  
I nodded my head as we both headed to my room to which Liam shut the door.  
"How are you feeling Haz?" He asked. "Liam I'm fine- you just saw me with the other boys planning the prank," I said.  
"Harry, you know that's not what I'm talking about."  
"Then what are you talking about Liam?"  
"Did you break up with Lacey?"  
"Yea so?" I don't get why he's asking me all of these questions, but it's really starting to get on my nerves.  
"Harry when are you going to stop being a-"  
"STOP BEING A WHAT LIAM?! A 'PLAYER?" I snapped.  
"That's not what I was going to say...," Liam responded.  
"Then what the hell were you going to say?"  
"I was going to say when are you to give people the chance to get to know you?" I paused for a brief moment, then answered his response.  
"When someone will actually start caring enough to," I responded.  
"Harry they all care about you-"  
"Don't fucking lie to me Liam. We all know that no one that has ever dated me actually gave a damn about me. All they've ever done was date me just so they can make an ex BF jealous or just to prove a point or just to become popular somehow or just for the hell of it. I've just given up-I'm just done trying Li," I explained.  
"Hang in there mate. Things will get better I can promise you that. There's a girl out there that's experiencing the same or similar situation ur going through. A girl that is willing to get to know the real you- not ur persona at school. All ya have to do is just look a lil harder and before ya know it- you just might end up bumping into one another," Liam said as he walked through the door.  
"We're always here for you Harry, never forget that," Liam said as he shut my door.  
I might as well take his advice cause who knows, maybe there is a girl out there just waiting to bump into me.

_Maven's POV_  
Hello Skyston College! Yeah I just had to get that out of my system. I've always imagined myself going to college-now here I am! In college with my four closest friends-Brittany (Britz), Felicia (Feli), Perrie (Perrs), and Emily (Emi or Em). Brittany and I arrived at our dorm and started unloading our stuff.  
"Can you believe that we're already in college?" Brittany asked.  
"I'm still pinching myself as we speak," I responded.  
"I can't wait for school to start! We get to meet new people, experience new subjects, deal with new teachers, and last but not the least-my personal favorite part-COLLEGE BOYS!" she squealed at the last part.  
"What's the big deal with college boys? Their still boys, only in the same, or higher class," I scoffed.  
Then she gave me the "you're-joking-right?" face.  
"I'm serious. I mean, sure it would be nice to have a boyfriend and all, but once they get a chance to actually know _me_, then it's all gonna go downhill and all hell is gonna break loose," I explained. I never had a relationship because well I honestly am afraid that once a guy got a chance to know about my past-like my _actual_ past-then they'll gonna run away and tell everyone my past and then all hell would be loose.  
"And your point is what exactly?" Brittany responded.  
"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" I said.  
"If you weren't my best friend right now, I would smack you," Brittany said making me laugh.  
"And if I was not your best friend you'd be in jail by now," I responded.  
"Oh shut up! Anyways, looking forward to some college parties? I heard that they're insanely awesome here," She continued.  
"Eh. Why not? Just not on a school night," I said.  
"Party killer," Brittany said.  
"Hey! School first, parties later!"  
"Whatever you say mom," Brittany said as she unloaded the last box.  
"Man I'm exhausted! Wanna go to McDonald's or somethin?" She asked.  
"Mickey D's please!" I said as we walked toward my car.  
But before I got in, I saw someone. It was a guy with curly brown hair wearing a SnapBack covered in tattoos. He was talking to other people (I'm assuming his friends) and then he starred at me. He had green eyes that were very dull, but reminded me of a kitten. He had tattoos all over his arms and he wore a bandanna. From the looks of it, it seems that no one hangs out with him except his few friends. I'm guessing he's the "bad boy" of the town, but from my perspective, he just seems..._misjudged._  
"C'mon Maven!" Brittany shouted snapping me out of my trance.  
I still looked at the boy as he looked back at me. I smiled and gave him a lil wave as he nodded his head which I'm guessing means "sup". I hoped into the car, turn on the ignition, and started to head to McDonald's with Curly (my nickname for him) haunting my thoughts.


End file.
